The present disclosure relates to patient care apparatus including apparatus for carrying medical equipment to provide medical services for delivery to a patient and/or to provide monitoring of physiological parameters of a patient.
In a healthcare environment, medical equipment is sometimes coupled to or carried by columns, arms, or carts. See, for example, the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,683; 5,007,688 5,040,765; 5,072,906; 5,107,636; 5,186,337; 5,207,642; 5,452,807; 5,618,090; 5,966,760; 6,073,285; 6,213,481; and 6,343,601.